A Study in Chocolate
by steelgray
Summary: All Sirius knows is that his boyfriend is cute no matter what, and that he does not want to be James Potter. Prompt: Chocolate. Oneshot. Wolfstar/Jily. Marauders Era. K plus for swearing.


**My first Harry Potter fic in a _long_ time. Enjoy, especially those who polled and wanted this fic! (Sorry for the delay) I hope you like it!**

* * *

It wasn't often that the Marauders made one another angry, but Sirius had always been exceptionally good at riling Remus up, and tonight, or, rather, this morning, was no exception. As a result, it was of no surprise to anyone awake to hear the sounds of the werewolf's angry shouts at the late hour of five o'clock in the morning.

"Give it back!" Remus was shouting near manically, jumping for the item in held high above Sirius' head, face red, hair mussed, and in a crumpled sleep shirt that had some smart-aleck remark in Ancient Runes on it. "Our Charms NEWT is in exactly _three hours_ and I have gotten absolutely _no_ sleep, so if you would kindly give me back my fucking chocolate bar so I can go study some more, I'd appreciate it!"

"Um… no," then he smiles that infuriatingly cocky, infuriatingly _attractive_ smirk that makes Remus want to either punch him or kiss him and the werewolf cracks ever further because darn it, he's _mad_ at Sirius and should not find him attractive!

"You asshole! You've already gotten me kicked out of the damn library, gotten James to distract Lily so she can't study with me, and taken my chocolate hostage! Now _give it to me_ so I can stop wasting time and study! Just because _you_ don't ever do it doesn't mean _I_ don't have to."

Realizing the futility of his original plan to get Remus to sleep, because he got scary without it, Sirius decides to take another course. Stupid, stubborn academic ruining everything—and Sirius couldn't even get mad at him for it, because, somehow, even furious, sleep-deprived Remus was still adorable. "Tell you what, Remus, I'm sorry. How about we make a deal?"

Remus pauses his jumping antics, attempts at tackles, and mutterings of "I thought you loved me, dickwad," which Sirius had been deftly ignoring anyways, and says, warily, "What kind of deal?"

"One you'll like," Sirius doubted that he'd like it, but he had to try, didn't he? He couldn't fail his duties as a dedicated boyfriend if he didn't at least _attempt_ to get Remus to bed.

"Elaborate," the other commands, struggling to keep his eyes open but also not wanting to give up. "And hurry; I've got another hundred pages of notes to get through yet."

Sirius doesn't remark on the fact that Remus would do brilliantly even if he didn't study those hundred pages. "I'll give you your chocolate bar back and you can study, but you have to go to bed. Not sleep," he's quick to say as Remus opens his mouth to protest, "But lie down in bed."

Sleep-deprived as he is, Remus finds nothing wrong with this plan, especially since it involves him getting both chocolate and study-time, so he nods, leading the way up the staircase. Sirius lets him, mostly so he can hear, with amusement, the other's sleepy grumblings about how he, Sirius, is a cadswallop (which doesn't make any sense, but he'll roll with it), and partly to make sure the other doesn't take a tumble down the steps.

Remus, once they reach their room, immediately plops himself down, flat on his back, and holds out his hand for his chocolate bar, which Sirius obligingly gives to him, and brings it to his mouth, eyes half-lidded, but fighting against closure. He then turns to his book bag and pulls out a massive Charms book as Sirius sits next to him, and begins to study, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, nose scrunched up in thought, and occasionally mumbling things to himself.

Sirius had to admit, it was cute. And that wasn't just because it was vastly preferable to an angry, murderous Remus.

However, the murmurs begin to grow less and less frequent as the yawns become ever more so present, Remus slumping down onto the pillows until his eyes close completely and the book falls to the side, let loose by a slackened hand. Asleep, just as Sirius had intended.

"Perfect," he smiles triumphantly, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead. Turning away, he picks up Remus' abandoned book and begins flipping through the pages, "Now, for three hours of cramming." Smiling fondly, he wipes away a smear of chocolate from the other's mouth, "And you think I just get good grades just like that, Remmy."

On the other side of the castle, a certain Lily Evans was running, livid, after her boyfriend, shouting at him to "Give me back my damn book, James Potter, or you won't _live_ to tell the tale!"

* * *

 **Sirius doesn't know how good he has it.**

 **This was surprisingly easy to write, mostly because it's just about how I get before exams. I love the idea that a sleepy Remus is a swear-y, stubborn mess (am I the only one who finds that _cute_ , besides Sirius?). Tell me what you thought, if you get the same way, if you hated it and think it's stupid (give me a break; one-shots don't usually have much plot! *dodges-is that a _cup of hot coffee_?* *Runs faster*).**

 **xoxo Brenda**

 **P.S. Remember, reviewers receive chocolate bars or coffee (because that's what Lily obviously needs).**


End file.
